


Любовь — это тоже наркотик

by Mura (MurbellaR)



Series: Уроки химии [3]
Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6717031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurbellaR/pseuds/Mura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Уолт никогда не рассматривал этот вариант. Убийство Джесси — полная мера — не вариант. Он скорее отравил бы сотню детей цветками ландыша, чем позволил Джесси пострадать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Любовь — это тоже наркотик

**Author's Note:**

> Переведено с английского для WTF Breaking Bad 2015  
> Автор: Niphrehdil  
> Оригинал названия: Love Is a Poison Too  
> разрешение на первод получено  
> Бета: just-in-jest

Уолт ощущает в своей руке тепло руки Джесси. Джесси испытывает облегчение и весь светится от того, что с Броком все будет хорошо. Джесси улыбается. С Джесси тоже все в порядке. Джесси жив.

Уолтер смотрит, как Джесси уходит с крыши.

Уолтер чувствует себя мертвым.

«Все, что я сделал, я сделал для защиты нашей семьи!»

Вот что Уолт продолжает говорить Скайлер. И самому себе.

Но его ложь отдает пустотой даже в его собственной голове, когда он смотрит на то место, где минуту назад стоял Джесси.

— Это больше похоже на цветок ландыша. Да, в общем... похоже на то. Такие красные ягоды, которые кажутся сладкими, и иногда малыши едят их и травятся. Только и всего.

— Только и всего...

Чувство вины сжигает Уолтера, рвется наружу, чтобы разрушить тщательно возведенные им стены.

Уолт мог убить ребенка. Брок не умер только потому, что попались хорошие врачи.

Уолт понимает, что не стал бы переживать, если бы так случилось. Он выиграл.

Он победил.

— У меня нет никого на хвосте.

Никому даже в голову не приходит. Хэнк, Мари и Младший — все думают, что он продает освежители воздуха на автомойке.

Хайзенберг в безопасности.

Хоть Уолт и чувствует опустошенность, он вышел победителем. Теперь Джесси принадлежит ему. Гус не смог его заполучить. И никогда уже не сможет. Гус не сцапал его своими костлявыми тонкими пальцами. Не сумел настроить Джесси против него, как бы ни старался. И у Гуса больше нет шанса на вторую попытку.

Сейчас Джесси принадлежит Уолтеру, как и раньше. Джесси будет делать то, что Уолт пожелает. Джесси одарит Уолта своей верностью. Своим доверием. Он вновь завладеет Джесси безраздельно, как он привык. И это правильно.

Уолт как-то сказал Джесси: это не должно было затянуться надолго. Он хотел бы, чтобы рак закончил свою работу. Прекрасная ночь, чтобы отправиться на тот свет.

— Я имею в виду, что зажился.

Это была ночь перед смертью Джейн... Ночь, когда Уолт позволил ей умереть. Потому что она не должна была заполучить Джесси.

— Если бы я дожил до этого момента и ни секундой дольше, это было бы великолепно.

Уолт до сих пор так думает. Если бы он умер той ночью, ему не пришлось бы жить с нескончаемым чувством вины. Вины за смерть Джейн. За авиакатастрофу. За отца Джейн. За Гейла. Господи, даже за Виктора, этого несчастного ублюдка!  
Руки Уолта по локоть в крови, и никаким отбеливателем, никаким химическим средством ее не смыть.

Нет ничего, что Уолтер ненавидит больше, чем потерю контроля. Контроля над собственной жизнью, над Солом, над Гусом. Но хуже всего утрата контроля над Джесси. Вот почему это случилось в доме Джесси той ночью, вот почему он поднял руку на Джесси.

— Идти можешь?

— Да.

— Тогда проваливай нахрен и больше не возвращайся.

Взгляд Джесси причинял ему боль сильнее, чем кровоподтек под глазом, треснутое ребро или открытая рана на его разбитом лице.

Вот почему он глушил себя болеутоляющими и алкоголем. Вот почему он не мог беспокоиться о новенькой тачке сына на его шестнадцатилетие, как и о самом дне рождения Младшего.

Потому что все, что имело значение, касалось только Джесси.

Джесси ушел. На один ужасающий момент Уолт подумал, что потерял Джесси навсегда.

Уолт много лет не плакал от души. Да, он мог уронить слезинку-другую, но так не рыдал со времен учебы в колледже.

И вот теперь он ревел, как ребенок, перед Младшим, собственным сыном. Свежие раны на лице щипало от соленых слез. Он бормотал извинения. Драка с Джесси была самой большой ошибкой из всех, что он совершил за все это время. Самой непоправимой.

Уолтер утратил способность здраво мыслить. Он был просто раздавлен. Не мог даже подняться с кровати.

Потому что Гус не должен был заполучить Джесси.

Возможно, Уолт случайно назвал Младшего чужим именем. Он не уверен. Да и наплевать.

Существенно было лишь то, что касалось Джесси.

Уолтер рисковал всем, когда позволил Джесси прийти к нему в дом, а днем позже — приставить пистолет к своей голове. Но Уолт ни на секунду не верил, что Джесси нажмет на курок. Джесси не убийца, нет. Он способен убить, если загнать его в угол, но хладнокровно — никогда.

Уолтер знал, что совершает ошибку. Он предал доверие Джесси. Он им манипулировал. Использовал, как инструмент. Уолт лгал и убивал — и будет убивать дальше, если потребуется. Он отравил невинного ребенка. Он одурачил Джесси, пользуясь его ранимостью и слабостью, чтобы заставить делать то, что он хочет. Уолт разрушал жизни людей ради собственной выгоды. Потому что они не должны были заполучить Джесси.

Уолт больше не мог определить разницу между собой и Гусом. Джесси был пешкой — и главным призом в их игре. И когда Уолт заявил о своей победе, он действительно выиграл.

Он вышел сухим из воды, имея Джесси в союзниках. А добиться этого было бОльшим достижением, чем отправить Гуса Фринга на тот свет в компании с Гектором Саламанкой.

Где-то очень глубоко совесть Уолтера стенала и истекала кровью. Слишком много невинных жертв.

Но он не мог позволить Джесси уйти. Не мог отдать его ни Джейн, ни героину. Ни Гусу. Одну за другой Уолт ликвидировал все угрозы.

Уолт в точности не знал почему. Его тело руководствовалось инстинктами, как той ночью, когда Джесси был готов убить двух дилеров на улице. Или как тогда, когда Джесси не вернулся к работе, а Майк взял его с собой в поездку. В обоих случаях Уолтер становился отчаянно, убийственно опасен. Несколько раз Уолт рисковал всем, чтобы спасти Джесси. Рисковал даже собственной жизнью.

В полной мере.

Вот что Майк сказал о Джесси. Его надо убрать.

Обдумать этот вариант Уолт был неспособен. Чего уж проще. Убить Джесси, чтобы снова варить для Гуса. У Уолта было море возможностей. И он не воспользовался ни одной. Никто бы не обратил внимания на смерть наркодилера и наркомана.

Ерунда. Уолт никогда не рассматривал такую вероятность. Это не решение. Он скорее отравил бы сотню детишек цветами ландыша, чем позволил бы Джесси пострадать.

Возможно, это желание защитить было сродни болезни... Собственничество.

А возможно, это решило бы все проблемы — все ошибки и обиды, что он не раз причинял Джесси. По крайней мере Уолт на это надеялся. Ему просто надо себя убедить.

— Мы делаем яд для людей, и нам пофиг! — сказал однажды Джесси о мете, который они варили.

Джесси, может, и был наркозависимым, но и Уолт страдал от зависимости. Только он был зависим не от мета, а кое от чего гораздо более разрушительного и сильнодействующего.

Так что пусть приходят. Он примет это. Он больше ничего не боится.

Уолт был готов.

«Все, что я сделал, я сделал, чтобы защитить семью».

Уолт навсегда запомнит лицо Скайлер, когда он произнес эту фразу.

Но чего Скайлер не знает, так это того, что Уолт уже давно добавил Джесси в члены своей семьи.

Потому что Уолтера могут лишить денег, репутации, дома. Его могут избить и оставить истекать кровью. Его могут дурачить и лгать ему, но никто никогда, никогда не заберет у него Джесси.

Уолт будет заботиться об этом до конца своих дней. Ведь он зависим. Любовь, в конце концов, это тоже наркотик.


End file.
